


What a waste of a lovely night

by gaypoisonqueenofgrapes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoisonqueenofgrapes/pseuds/gaypoisonqueenofgrapes
Summary: Social events had never been Shuichi's favorite but when invited to a karaoke night and further convinced to go old feelings get resolved and fresher blossom





	What a waste of a lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the ao3 scene but I have a ton if fics I am excited to post on here (With even more in wip) I've been working really hard on this fic and I hope you enjoy <3

“Karaoke is a way to let your hearts sing!  
Couples especially enjoy nights like these, but a few single ladies and lads have been invited as well!” 

⁃ Sayaka Maizono meeting place: Titty Typhoon at 8 pm 

As Shuichi read the note scribbled in purple crayon (probably by the known idols excitable girlfriend) he took a deep sigh. Perhaps it could be fun. He wasn’t used to putting himself out there much. And the idea alone of singing in front of his friends completely solo made him wanna die inside. But Sayaka and Ibuki had taken the time to make a sweet personalized letter, he’d feel as if though he were a jerk to skip the event. Besides, he’d already heard from a newly engaged Kaito that he and his fiancé would be attending the small party. 

He had talked it over a bit with another attendee, Kyoko. 

Kyoko: it’s unhealthy to work as much as you have been. I know you’re passionate but a night off might do you more good than you think. 

Her approval meant everything. And while he didn’t wanna fully admit it she was right. His work hours were unhealthy and he possibly needed to work on giving time to himself as well. 

Though he didn’t know who else would be there, he decided with all the determination one could muster for such a small event that he would push aside his fears and attend. He took out his phone, smiling at the picture of his friends that displayed on it and checked a text from Kaede. 

Kaede: Hey! Rantaro and I were invited to that couples karaoke thing and I was wondering if you could watch Michi? 

Shuichi paused, Michi was always a delight to have around but already deciding to do something so out of his comfort zone sent a certain excitement up his spine. 

Shuichi: I’m sorry, I’m attending that as well! Maybe ask Gonta or Ouma?

He regretted sending that last text. While Gonta must be a whiz with kids, and Michi would love him knowing all the bug books they’d look at together. Ouma was a completely different story, he was chaotic and mischievous. And while he was relatively harmless around his peers, around a child might be a different story. 

Kaede: Actually I’ve heard Ouma is going! 

Why did that make his heart tighten. 

Kaede: but! I’ll be sure to ask Gonta, no worries! 

Shuichi smiled to himself as he placed the phone back on the bed and went to his closet to pull out a white collared shirt and his usual black jeans. It had been busy at work, countless murders, kidnappings, assault of all kinds. It would be a lovely night to get away and sing with his friends. 

Even though he hoped he wouldn’t do much of the singing. 

The place was loud and lively when he arrived,he recognized the couples who sat and talked, and the ones who arrived solo who were just fine in that sense. 

“Ah Shuichi!” Hearing his name he turned around to a very excited Kaede hugging him tightly before backing up and taking Rantaro’s arm. “It’s nice to see you at an event like this!” She smiled brightly. 

Shuichi smiled in return, Kaede’s smile always had a way of being infective. “It’s nice to see you too! I know things have been busy since Michi was born.”

Rantaro nodded. “She’s chaos, alright. But we love her all the same.” 

Nodding at Rantaro’s comment Kaede have a small wave. “Well! We’re gonna go find our seats!” She winked as she walked away with Rantaro, both of them smiling brightly as they talked with one another.

It took a long time for Shuichi to get over Kaede. Latching onto people was what he did. But as they walked away he didn’t feel any sense of sadness. A happiness filled his heart really. Kaede had expressed her feelings for Rantaro during countless nights and to see them arm in arm as a couple, parents and basically bound for life by two golden bands made his heart smile. 

He was taken out of that however at a certain someone’s voice. 

“Seriiiiiiously! I’m not even trying to be mean but your robo capabilities could make for an awesome aux cord!” The familiar mischievous boy spoke. 

He heard a huff behind him in response. “Kokichi I am heavily disappointed! You’ve been getting so much better and then to turn around at a comment like this?” He sighed sadly. “Unforgivable.” 

Ouma smiled cheekily, “nehehehe! You’re so sensitive, who would have known robots could have feelings.”

Kibo looked at him, his eyes widening. “You finally admit I have feelings?”

“Well who knows you could be faking it.”  
“gOSH DARNIT KOKICHI” 

Shuichi turned around after they had finished their exchange, but before he could speak Ouma raised his voice.  
“Aw emo boy decided to come hang with his fellow scrubs?”  
“You’re only calling yourself a scrub by addition.” Kibo reminded him to which Ouma shrugged. 

“so what truly enticed you to come here?” 

“Kyoko convinced me.” He answered, clear. “And I thought it could be a good time.” 

Ouma smirked. “Well you’re not wrong about that- aNYWAY! Let’s cut to the chase.” He dramatically cast his hand over his face and inched it downwards, flicking his index pointer finger up towards Shuichi. “YOU! Shuichi Saihara.”

“Me?” He asked worriedly, wondering what he did wrong. 

“Yes you.” He smiled cheekily. “Understand that even though Sayaka and Ibuki went out of their way saying how single’s were invited they still want us to partner up! All about friendship and what not.” He twirled his fingers in his purple locks that Shuichi noticed weren’t all that well kept. “So you, Shuichi Saihara are my date tonight! I’ve chosen you! And don’t embarrass yourself by bowing at my feet or licking my boots, your dumbfounded smile is thanks enough.” 

Shuichi arched a brow. “You- You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am! Why wouldn’t I choose you? I’ve heard quite the talk you have a stunning voice! And while singing is something I’m admittedly only decent in, they’ll remember our performance! We’ll be the shining “couple” beating out all the actual in depth relationships based on years of trust because of you!” He smirked. “So whaddya say? No isn’t really an option.” 

“Can I-I um... can I think about it?” Shuichi asked, the boy who sat on the table immediately began to pout. 

“Aw come on! We’re close aren’t we Shumai?” 

Shuichi shrugged. “I suppose so but gotta keep my options open.” He said with a small teasing wink. 

So that’s how he wanted to play. 

“Hmph fine, but don’t be surprised if I end up with a different partner than you, Mr.Saihara.” He pouted. 

“Duly noted.” Shuichi nodded as he walked away to go talk to some other friends. 

“I told you the forceful tactic wouldn’t work!” Ouma crossed his arms and spun around in the chair, kicking his feet like a child. 

From behind the bar a light blonde haired boy appeared, smiling with a shrug. “That’s what Hajime always is and it 100% works on me.” 

Ouma huffed and crossed his arms. “Seems like Shuichi isn’t that kind of bottom.” 

Nagito leaned against the bar, “Well I also thought my luck could help a bit but guess the scale was just tipped in the wrong way tonight.” He spoke. “Still it’s not too late! Maybe if you try again with a different approach?” 

“I dunno what kind of approach to try though.” 

Komaeda bit his lip. “I know you say your feelings towards him are perfectly platonic- you say you just wanna get close to someone but... I feel like your lying is so good you’re even an expert at lying to yourself.... so maybe try admitting those feelings you keep buried so deep?” 

Ouma didn’t respond, he just leaned against the bar with Nagito and continued to talk with him. 

Shuichi on the other hand was trying to find a seat but was stopped yet again by another familiar face, this time in Miu. 

“Sup Pooichi.” She snickered, apparently very pleased by her unoriginal nickname.  
“Always a pleasure, Miu.” He responded. 

“This karaoke party is pretty lame, no one is even drunk off their ass yet, How crazy is that!” She crossed her arms. “Anyways, got a partner?” 

Shuichi didn’t usually make conversation with Miu as she was pretty difficult to have a normal talk with but he just shrugged. “Kokichi asked me but I’m not sure.” 

Miu gasped. “So the little bitch finally got the guts to ask you out? Fantastic! And you accepted and become boyfriends then and there, right?” 

Shuichi quirked a brow. “Oh? Um... no. He wasn’t like “asking me out” asking me out. Just using me for the karaoke competition that’s all there is to it.”

“For the ultimate detective you are pretty much a dumbass aren’t you.” Miu responded. “You probably totally made Kokichi feel like shit- which is pretty accurate but still low for someone who confessed his feelings to you.” 

Shuichi blinked once trying to take the information in. “I really don’t get what you mean- he was just asking for us to be partners.” 

“Don’t you see? He’s probably too nervous to come right out and say he wants to date you! The little failed abortion talks about it all the time though.” Miu said taking a sip of a sloshing purple liquid before wiping her lip. 

“I-you-What??” Shuichi asked, still oblivious to what the inventor exactly meant. “You’re saying that Kokichi Ouma, trickster and lover of lies has a crush on me?” No one could like him. “Impossible.”

Miu rolled her eyes. “If you fuckin say so.” She finished her drink in one large sip, smashing the glass back on the counter, clearing her throat. “One more thing.” She stuttered, clearly having had too much to drink. “Do you know if Kibo has a partner yet, succi.” 

Shuichi shook his head. “If Kokichi doesn’t swindle him into it I don’t think so.” 

Miu had somewhat of a smirk. “Lit, I’m gonna be back.” She said, giving Shuichi the L sign as she walked away. 

Shuichi sat at the table across from Tenko. They had a small conversation before Himiko came up and kissed her cheek, it was all over from then on. 

Shuichi smiled to himself as he listened to the music playing overhead, his conversation with Miu coming back into his brain. It wasn’t possible, Miu was just teasing, tapping into what Shuichi wanted and taunting him with it. Wait, wanted? He was letting Miu even control his thoughts. There was no way he wanted Kokichi. Not that they’d be a bad match but. 

Shuichi knew how to give up on things that would yield no good result. 

Kokichi wasn’t bad but Shuichi wasn’t desirable and he knew that. 

He huffed before pushing himself out of his chair and going to sit next to Amami and Kaede. At least that’s where he was heading when someone grabbed his hand. 

When he looked behind him, a surprising figure stood. 

Shuichi had to look down, because the figure in question had his head lowered. Shuichi knew he wouldn’t make the first move. “Kokichi.” Hearing his name made him lift his head. “Do you need to... talk...?”

Ouma nodded shakily as they started going off away from the crowd. Once they were out of earshot Ouma forced himself to lift his head and meet Shuichi’s eyes. “I really do want you to be my partner.” 

Somehow his eyes spoke louder than his words. Through his eyes Shuichi could feel... the truth. The honesty. 

There wasn’t a trace of a lie. 

That wasn’t even his game. 

“For tonight?” Shuichi asked. 

Ouma nodded shakily, strangely suspicious of him. 

“Yea totally, only tonight.”

There’s the lie. 

Shuichi nodded, taking his hand. It felt different this time, less hesitant, more open. Ouma broke eye contact, and put on a cheery grin. “aw shumai! I knew you’d come around! But why wouldn’t you when you basically had no choice in the matter!” Nehehehe!” He smiled mischievously but Shuichi didn’t mind. Ouma could pretend he won over Shuichi for now. 

When in reality he did a long time ago. 

“WHATS UP FRIENDS AND ACQUAINTANCES I HAVEN’T SEEN SINCE THANKSGIVING!” Ibuki cried followed by a rise of cheers. 

Sayaka smiled with glee taking the microphone and kissing Ibuki’s cheek quick. “We’re really glad most all of you could make it! Even the ones who have been blessed with little ones, here for a fun night at the Typhoon! Now if you’ll look over this way.” She pointed to the side of the stage. “Our good friends Ishimaru and Mondo have sign up sheets for those of you who wanna perform! If you just wanna watch and visit with friends that’s totally ok as well!” 

Ouma looked to Shuichi with stars in his eyes. “Well! We gotta get there before everyone else- can you run quick?”  
Shuichi began to sweat. “I- uh no not that well.”  
“It’s due to you not eating a lot, huh?” Ouma asked, he didn’t wait for Shuichi to answer however. “Well that’s ok, we can improvise.”  
Shuichi arched a brow but didn’t have time to react when Ouma suddenly picked him up bridal style, a smile of pride lit up his face. “oK WE’RE READY LETS GO!” Winding up like a cartoon character and then blasting off Ouma zipped through the crowd and to the sign up sheets, thankfully only behind Asahina and Sakura as well as Rantaro and Kaede. “Third isn’t so bad!” Ouma smiled cheekily. “Right shumai!” He paused. “Shumai?”

Looking down, Ouma realized Shuichi seemed positively shocked, the speed of how fast Ouma was running must have made him a little ditzy, with a small giggle Ouma put him on the floor, keeping his hand on the small of his back for support. “Is he ok?” He heard an abnormally loud voice speak. “Running isn’t very much welcome in such a crowded area!” The boy with duller purple hair reprimanded Ouma. 

Ouma just nodded and tried to hold Shuichi up, who seemed to be recovering quickly. “Are you alright my beloved Saihara?” His tone was teasing but his question was serious. 

Shuichi nodded shakily before smiling and looking towards Kokichi. Beautiful Kokichi, his head was still spinning so he planted a small kiss on top of Kokichi’s forehead and went along to sign them both up. Kokichi stood dumbfounded, his face becoming flushed at ditzy Shuichi’s sudden action. 

“No, a love song is not required.” Kokichi heard. 

“So... I see forceful did work, after all?” Kockichi heard a voice behind him, and though he knew who the owner of that voice was he still jumped at the statement. 

Kokichi smirked back at the blonde boy from before, and his oblivious brunette boyfriend “no actually,” he began. “I decided to take your advice, Nagito.”

Nagito’s eyes turned to stars. “So you were honest about your feelings and asked him out?” 

Kokichi shook his head with a sigh. “I’m not that bold.” He shrugged. “I just... I told him I really wanted him to be my partner and he agreed to it! No added on after this night,” he looked at Shuichi who happily chatted with the duller purple haired boy and his pompadour’d boyfriend. 

“Only tonight.” He murmured, almost sadly. Shuichi grabbed his hand quick and pulled him away after he finished his statement, he was given a cheerful thumbs up from none other than Nagito as he was pulled away. 

The lights went down as they took their seat, sitting on a sofa that sat right in front of the stage. Kokichi and Shuichi knocked shoulders as they sat down rather harshly. Kokichi giggled slightly before leaning into the couches comfortable embrace. 

Though he wouldn’t mind a second embrace. 

Thousands of anxious thoughts flew through Shuichi’s hand as he stared at Ouma’s. If he took his hand, how would he react? Would he hiss and pull away, or would he like it. 

And not pull away. 

Shuichi wasn’t able to test it when he felt Kokichi’s hand wrap around his own. 

The purple haired boy kept his face perfectly angled away from the taller one. But even behind his wayward purple locks he could see the rising blush that overtook his face. The curtains parted as the show began, and Shuichi wished those beautiful purple orbs would stare into his soul. 

Mondo and Ishimaru took the stage, Mondo covering his blushing face with his hand. Ishimaru was cheerful as ever but his hand did shake a bit around the microphone. The two had been dating for what seemed like forever but Ishimaru was never one to flaunt. 

Though he knew and personally believed he had been holding hands with the best guy in the room. 

The instruments for a song called “the bro duet” started playing as they chuckled and sang to the music. Ishimaru continued to stutter and fumble through the words as Mondo sang nearly seamlessly. Ishimaru could feel his natural confidence slipping away as Mondo grabbed his hand once more. He squeezed it reassuringly. The boy with black hair nodded quickly, he stopped in the middle of his lyric and started on the next one when the notes called for it. Singing his heart out, and causing people to cheer. 

He seemed really bright and happy by the end of it, giving Sayaka back the microphone and kissing Mondo quick before heading back to the audience. 

Shuichi wanted to drink in the moment, to dawn over the loving couple but Kokichi quickly changed the subject. He pulled his hand away in one swift motion, placing his hands on his cheeks in surprise. “My Shumai! We got jipped! Now we’re fourth instead of third!” He whined like a child, kicking his feet and crossing his arms with a hmph. “The ultimate supreme leader can’t go fourth that’s an insult! Don’t you think Shuichi...? Shuichi??” 

He noticed how the dark bluenette’s eyes seemed slightly watery. Only slightly. Kokichi realized his concern when he looked down at Shuichi’s hand. “Oh... were you...” he started, how could Shuichi like holding his cold hand. Lord knew both of the boys didn’t radiate enough body heat to keep each other warm. “Did you like that.” He finally choked out, his voice unreadable. 

Shuichi nodded slowly. “I-“  
“It’s cause of how cold it is in here. Isn’t it?”

Shuichi swallowed his confession. “Yes.” 

With a small nod Kokichi recaptured Shuichi’s hand, scooting closer to them. “It’s just so I don’t have to stretch my arm.” He lied when Shuichi’s questioning face looked down at him.  
Shuichi nodded with a small smile before turning his head back to the stage. 

Sakura and Asahina walked on the stage Asahina being carried dramatically in bridal style. Sakura laughed heartily and put down Asahina who grinned shyly, swaying side to side before bringing the microphone to her lips and singing the beginning of an oldie but definitely a goodie. “Don’t go breaking my heart”’s instrumental played as the two began to sing their hearts out. Afterward Asahina and Sakura took each other’s hands and walked off stage happily. 

Rantaro and Kaede took the stage, singing a duet perfectly made for them. If anyone could turn cant help falling in love with you into a duet, sing it seamlessly and have a loving kiss after it was those two. 

Shuichi felt Ouma’s hands squeeze as he jumped from his seat. “It’s show time! Let’s go show these dumbass couples what for!” Kokichi giggled as he hopped onto the stage, pulling Shuichi along with him. 

Kokichi brightly grinned as he took the stage and the microphone. He heard gasps of surprise even whispers of “Really. With him?” But he didn’t let that shake his thin confidence as he looked at Shuichi. “What song did you pick anyway Shumai?” 

“O-Oh? You know that one movie... la la land?”

“Worst movie musical ever made? Yes continue.”

“Well there’s this one song that I...” 

He was cut off by the beginning of “a lovely night” 

Which while it held passive aggressiveness, it was clear to everyone but the deaf it was in fact a love song. Kokichi could feel his heartbeat echoing in his ear drums as Shuichi began to sing. Kokichi didn’t like surprises from the receiving end. But as he looked at the smile that painted Shuichi’s face... the gleam in his dark eyes. He realized that maybe this surprise wasn’t so bad. 

He joined in on his turn, smiling all the while. His cocky attitude was perfect for a song like this. He danced around the stage, pulling Shuichi along with him. Everyone shrouded away from the audience, he watched everyone disappear from his line of vision one by one till it was only him. 

It was only Shuichi.

It was too much. 

The emotions were too high. 

The overhead lights blinded the boys as they faced each other for the final line. 

“What a waste of a lovely Night.”

Kokichi’s body moved on its own. No one could have predicted this would have happened, except for a certain brunette and lucky student who were betting on it. Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand and pulled him in, pressing his lips to Shuichi’s. 

Shuichi stood in shock. He’d dreamed of this before, never knowing to think of them as dreams or nightmares because they could never happen and were like a tease for him. Only at the very end of the kiss did he kiss back. But it was too late for Kokichi to feel. 

The small boy felt he made an awful mistake. He didn’t even ask Shuichi. He just took what he wanted. He hadn’t changed. He never would. 

“Ha! Ha... ha!” He chortled. “Th-That was just because the song was romantic- silly Shumai! You didn’t think I actually kissed you because I wanted to!” 

Shuichi could see his eyes begin to become watery. 

“It was just something in character- no biggie and nothing for you to read anything into.” Liar. 

Shuichi shook his head. “Kokichi i-“ 

But before he could say anything, the boy had leapt off the stage, nearly hurting himself. If he did hurt himself it didn’t matter. If he did no one should care. 

He ran up the aisle and out of the building, ignoring everyone’s concerned touches and shouts. 

Shuichi followed. But in a short amount of time he was stopped. 

“Komaeda can handle him. And if not him Rantaro definitely will.” He felt a hand grab his.  
When he looked behind him he saw Kaede was the owner of the hand that had prevented him from following his crush. Shuichi pulled his hand away, rubbing it before arching a brow.

“Kaede...” 

“I know you care for Ouma... I do too. But... some people just- can’t do that stuff. Can’t do relationships, y’know? Romance is a foreign concept to them.” With a huff she crossed her arms. “Kokichi is no different. And you’re gonna get yourself hurt by going after him the way you do.” She sighs. “I know you truly don’t believe me but I’ve known him longer. He’s slept around with a lot of people and has broken so many hearts...” her eyes grew dark. “Don’t let him add you to his body count.” 

Shuichi stares down at his hand as he felt his heart beat in his ears. “With all do respect... Akamatsu.” He began, Kaede bit her lip when he responded so coldly. “I’ve nursed many heartbreaks. If this is a mistake I’ll find my way back from it. If I never take a risk however I’ll never get my reward.” He adjusted his hat, the shadow casting over his eyes. “Thank you for worrying but I can make my own decisions when it comes to my love life.” He waved sadly as he began to go in the direction Kokichi ran in. 

Kaede felt her arm outstretch but pulled it back. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Shuichi pushes out of the doors, he didn’t see Kokichi anywhere in his line of vision no matter which way he looked. But suddenly he hears a car engine revving up, backing up out of a space. The checkered pattern on its side was unmistakable. 

His soulmate was getting away. 

His body moved by itself. He found himself jumping on the hood of the car, the car still moving as his stomach hit it hard. Cutting himself on the front license plate. He wheezed as he fell on his back onto the concrete. The rocks dug into his back, cutting through the fabric he wore. He rolled on his side as the wheels pushed towards him, hitting his nose hard before settling back. The car rattled as he heard feet hit the concrete and

“SHUICHI” 

He felt his head being caressed as his ears rang, blood pouring out of his wound. “You fucking idiot- what did you-“ he shook his head. “I’ll get you in the car stay here- who the fuck am I kidding you can’t move- shit shit shit shit-“ his voice broke as he latched his fingers on the handle of the car door, throwing it open. Shuichi felt his hand lift as he reached for the boy.

“Ki...ch...i...” his breathing was heavy as he whimpered. 

Kokichi came back, cursing under his breath as he dragged his limp body into his car. Shuichi was surprised to be lectured by the uncaring boy. With all the strength he had left, Kokichi sat up Shuichi in the car. He closed the door so Shuichi wouldn’t fall straight back onto the concrete. Shuichi could hear Kokichi’s heavy breathing as he groaned, trying to get comfortable. He watched as the small boy dug underneath his own seat and grab a white box with a Red Cross on its front. His fingers shook as he grabbed for the bandages, taking no time for embarrassment he lifted Shuichi’s shirt and took a blue gel that Shuichi knew was supposed to help. It hit his skin and stung, Shuichi holding in his breath as Kokichi whispered apologies. He smeared it over the cut and took the bandages, wrapping it around his waist but not too tight so his beloved could breathe. 

Kokichi held back his anger as he examined Shuichi’s nose, bruised and bleeding. He cupped his cheek and bit his lip. “Dumbass.” He remarked before reaching for the bandage again. “What even made you do that?” He asked, as he dabbed the pink blood with a tissue from his pocket. “Why would you risk your life that way? What even was your goa-“

“You didn’t let me respond.”

Kokichi stopped his movements, the once rattled car stopping as all the two boys could hear was heartbeats. Each other’s and their own. “Respond to what.” Kokichi finally breathed. 

“The kiss, what you were trying to say with the ki-“  
“I already told you it was a joke.”  
“It wasn’t to me.”

Kokichi blinked in surprise. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you don’t make the rules.”  
“So I can’t but you can?”  
“Precisely.”  
“Why?”  
“...”  
“Is it so you won’t get hurt.” 

Kokichi’s head snapped up at the question. “Oh! So just because you’re some detective you think you know everything?” under his breath.  
“But I’m right aren’t I.” 

Kokichi paused entirely. “You must have really hit your head hard.” He twisted a lock of hair around one finger slyly before reaching for bandaids again. He fasted one tightly over the taller boys nose and even stuck one on his cheek. 

Shuichi stayed quiet until Kokichi pulled away. “You know why I’m asking don’t you.” 

Kokichi nodded. “You’re a detective, you wanna spread the truth and make a clown of a boy who’s already a clown.” Kokichi answered too quickly. 

“Why do you always assume the worst of me? Have I really done anything to deserve such aggressive suspicion?”

Kokichi bit his lip and squinted his eyes, his face downcast with shame. Shuichi furrowed his eye brows. “Do you want to know why I was asking, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi nodded his head slowly, but no other reaction was given than that.  
“Because I... have feelings for you.” Kokichi couldn’t believe Shuichi would tell such a big wonderful... lie. “That’s why when you kissed me I didn’t know how to respond.” Kokichi didn’t say anything in return. “It felt... like well.. a dream. Like here is this boy I really li... love. And he’s kissing me. I push down these feelings whenever they come about... whenever my heart tightens so close to you. Whenever my head feels dizzy at the sound of your laugh...” 

Kokichi squinted his eyes, his cheeks began to feel hot as he let Shuichi’s words settle in his guts. “You didn’t even let me return the favor.” He heard Shuichi speak again. 

The detective raised his head. “Can I now?” 

Kokichi raised his eyes to meet Shuichi’s. His face felt warm when Shuichi cupped his cheek with his hand. Parting his lips ever so slightly, the taller leaned into Kokichi, capturing his lips. Shuichi’s lips were soft and inviting. Kokichi could kiss him all day. Kokichi was hesitant at first, Shuichi pulling away with a frown. “I see... so I really am a joke.” Shuichi started to speak. 

Kokichi shook his head, grabbing his collar and recapturing his lips. Shuichi almost fell off balance, nearly falling atop the shorter boy. But he braved himself by putting his arms on either side of kokichi’s body, deepening the kiss. His hands found their way to tangle themselves in purple locks. 

His first kiss, Shuichi imagined would go very different. He imagined Kokichi standing in a field of flowers,’the two holding hands before the smaller would press a soft hesitant kiss to the taller. This kiss was more desperate however, like if Shuichi didn’t kiss him now he’d never get the chance to again. The kiss seemed to last forever until Kokichi finally pulled back and buried his blushing face into Shuichi’s chest. In response Shuichi wrapped his arms around the boy, smiling into his hair. “I thought you’d be more cocky than this.”  
He teased. 

Kokichi blushed as he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling all the while. He seemed genuinely happy for once, “If you wanna take it a little further I can show you how cocky I can be~” Shuichi raised his brow in suspicion as Kokichi pushed him back onto the seats of his car, straddling him. He leaned in, closely to kiss him again to hold him and love on him again. Shuichi’s lips were open, a small gleam of light shining on his tongue. Kokichi wanted that look, and he went to capture it- 

“YO DON’T BE HAVING YOUR FIRST TIME IN THE CAR!”  
Kokichi and Shuichi both burst up at the sound, meeting a fist clash against the window. Overwhelming knocking could be heard as they met eyes with the angry man on the other side. Kokichi’s eyes widened as he realized the man was Kaito. He snickered. “Forgive me for this.” He said before opening the car door, to Shuichi’s terror. “Aw Kaito! I’m so sorry I never invited you, wanna watch me take your brothers virginity?”

Even as Kokichi and Kaito screamed, Kokichi’s cocky smile killing Kaito... Shuichi didn’t care. All he could focus on was how gorgeous Kokichi’s smile looked and how his blush sent chills up his very spine. In a moment of uncharacteristic confidence he lent up and connected their lips, in a soft kiss. Kaito arched his brow. “I- if you’re gonna do this I’m not gonna stay and watch!” 

Kokichi’s only reply was flipping the boy off before he shut the car door seemingly running for his life. 

“It seems my mischief is rubbing off on you, beloved Saihara.” 

Saihara smiled in earnest, “*your* beloved Saihara.” 

Kokichi nodded, pulling him close again and before anything could happen just yet lying his head on Shuichi’s chest. “My beloved Saihara.”


End file.
